Breakers of Shadow
Breakers of Shadow is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the seventh set in the OCG s 9th series, following Dimension of Chaos, and followed by Shining Victories. In South Korea, there was a prerelease event held on February 13, 2016, before this set was officially on sale. This event was held at 13 nationwide card game shop places.yugioh.co.kr story.kakao.com/ch/yugiohcardgame Features * It contains many new cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V animated series on TV. * It has plenty of cards suited for novices and fans of the TV series, and plenty of cards for more experienced places included, each of which are balanced, making it a product that appeals to a wide variety of players. With cards that work with "Master of Pendulum" that came out in June 2015, as well as other existing products, this pack is full of a wide variety of cards. * Introduces cards used by Yuya Sakaki, Gong Strong, Zuzu Boyle, Yugo, Moon Shadow, Officer 227, Crow Hogan, Arrest Corps, and Jack Atlas. * Includes members/support for the "Blackwing", "Buster Blader", "Deskbot", "Dracoslayer", "Magician", Majespecter", "Melodious", "Ninja", "Odd-Eyes", "Performapal", "Speedroid", "Superheavy Samurai", and "Toon" archetypes and "Goyo" series. ** The TCG version includes members/support for the "Atlantean", "Black Luster Soldier", "Cyber Dragon", "Gaia The Fierce Knight", "Kaiju", "Kozmo", "Red-Eyes" and "Traptrix" archetypes. * Introduces the "Destruction Sword", "Dinomist", and "Shiranui" archetypes to the OCG/''TCG''. Breakdown In the Japanese OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The set contains 80 cards, or 103 cards in the Master Set. This comprises: * 1 Holographic Rare (also available as Ultra Rare, Secret Rare, and Ultimate Rare) * 6 Ultimate Rares * 16 Secret Rares * 6 Ultra Rares (all available as Secret Rares and Ultimate Rares) * 10 Super Rares (all available as Secret Rares) * 18 Rares * 46 Commons In the TCG, there are 9 cards per pack (consisting of 1 Holo card, 1 Rare card, and 7 Common cards) 24 booster packs per box, and 12 display boxes per case. The set contains 100 cards. This comprises: * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries BOSH-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BOSH-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BOSH-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BOSH-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BOSH-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BOSH-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BOSH-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition BOSH-Poster-JP.png | Japanese promotional poster BOSH-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition Lists References * yugioh-card.com/japan 遊戯王アーク・ファイブ OCG ブレイカーズ・オブ・シャドウ (Japanese) * YGOrganization External links * yugioh-card.com/en Breakers of Shadow * yugioh-card.com/uk Breakers of Shadow * yugioh-card.com/oc Breakers of Shadow * yugioh-card.com/fr Les Destructeurs de L'ombre * yugioh-card.com/de Breakers of Shadow * yugioh-card.com/it Distruttori dell'Ombra * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Destruidores das Sombras * yugioh-card.com/es Destructores de las Sombras * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Breakers of Shadow Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs pl:Breakers of Shadow pt:Destruidores das Sombras